The Change of the Tides
by Gay Witch
Summary: *COMPLETED* This is the sequel to the fic, The Outcast. Naturally, it's shounen-ai (maybe shoujo-ai in later chapters), and will obviously have FLUFF!!! Gotta love that fluff! As for who the main pairing is...well that would be telling! ^_^ Please R&R!
1. New Voyage

Disclaimer: I get so sick of having to say this, but anyway: I don't own Golden Sun or The Lost Age.  
  
A/N: Ok, this is the sequel to The Outcast, set about just under 2 years afterwards. I would recommend that you read that first, just so you know what's going on! Oh, yeah, and for those of you who didn't know, Piers is Picard's English name - he's only called Picard in Japan! Oh, yeah, and this is shounen-ai, so no homophobes past this point!  
  
-  
  
"And do you, Isaac, take Felix, to have and to hold, for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Then by the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband, and, erm, husband! You may kiss...each other!"  
  
This was met by a cheer and large amounts of confetti. It was two years since Isaac and Felix had first got together, and now they were making it a little more permanent. Jenna ran to her brother and friend to hug them both. Sheba and Mia were both crying. Piers smiled at the couple, and Ivan was very excited by the whole event. Due their parts in getting them together, and helping Isaac, Jenna had been the maid of honour, and Ivan had been best man.  
  
Isaac looked around at the crowd. Someone was missing, from what should be the happiest day of his life. His best friend. Garet. Isaac felt a small pang of sadness. Garet hadn't been very understanding of him and Felix. Isaac had hoped that, for once, he would have been able to overlook it.  
  
Felix noticed this, and put an arm around him. "Don't worry. He just needs more time."  
  
Isaac smiled. But how much more time? Garet had known not long after they had first gotten together. He was about to let this spoil his day, when Felix picked him up in his arms and kissed him.  
  
"Today is OUR day, Isaac." He said, "There's no room for any bad feeling, ok?" Isaac kissed his now-husband, as he carried him to the carriage that awaited them, to take them off to their honeymoon.  
  
Jenna smiled as she watched them go. Then she turned to the priest. "I pronounce husband and husband?" she asked.  
  
Kraden blushed. "Well, what did you expect me to say? I haven't done a pairing quite like that before!"  
  
Piers watched them go, and noticed someone beside him. "Hello, Mia."  
  
The blue haired woman turned and smiled. "Thinking about anything in particular?"  
  
"NO. Just I'm very happy for both of them. They deserve to be happy." Then he frowned. "Weren't you and Isaac seeing each other before all of this?"  
  
"Sort of. We wrote everyday, but he wanted to stay in Vale, and I had responsibilities in Imil. I'm just happy he found someone."  
  
Piers smiled. "Although, I have to admit, it wasn't the most likely of pairings. I expected Isaac to be with you or Jenna. And as for Felix, I would have guessed at Sheba!"  
  
"It IS strange how things work out, isn't it?" Mia sighed, and looked out to the horizon. "So, do you have anyone in mind?" she shook her head. "Sorry, I shouldn't pry."  
  
"No, no, I don't mind!" he laughed. "No, no one at the present. Considering what I am, I would only be able to love another Lemurian, but there isn't anyone there..."  
  
"What, because of your age? Oh, Piers..."  
  
"It doesn't matter." He sighed and looked away. "I've been fine so far, haven't I?"  
  
"Hey, what's with the depression?" the Mercury adepts turned to find a young blond looking at them. "Nothing Ivan" said Mia, giving him a small smile.  
  
Ivan raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, did I interrupt anything?"  
  
Mia stifled a giggle, and Piers blushed. "No you didn't, don't worry!" Mia waved her hand dismissively. "C'mon, lets head to the inn. The sun will be setting soon."  
  
-  
  
"So, you're heading back to Lemuria..." Jenna looked at him. It wasn't a question, more of a statement.  
  
"Yes. I sail in an hour."  
  
"Are you ok, though Piers?" Ivan looked at him, thoughtfully. He had been concerned about him since yesterday.  
  
"Yes I'm fine!" he snapped. Ivan looked taken aback. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to-" Piers looked at the floor.  
  
"I have an idea." Said Mia. "How about I come with you back to Lemuria? I can stay for a bit, and then borrow a ship to sail home."  
  
"Well...if you really want to..."  
  
"Hey, I'm coming too!" piped up Jenna. "I haven't been there for ages. It's SO beautiful!" she sighed, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"Well, I'm not gonna stay behind!" said Ivan.  
  
"Well, I would love to come..." said Sheba, "but I really should get back to Lalivero. They get worried if I'm gone for too long!"  
  
"That's understandable." Said Piers. "Well, I appreciate all of you coming, but it really isn't necessary..."  
  
"Oh, shut up Piers, and stop trying to be so selfless! We get it already! You're mister sensitive! Now, can we get ready?" Jenna was getting impatient and restless.  
  
"Ok, ok!"  
  
-  
  
The sea breeze was soft. Ivan looked out at the ocean. It WAS beautiful, he thought. Mia walked up to him.  
  
"Are you going to tell me what's up with Piers?" he asked her.  
  
She shook her head. "It's not my place to tell you, but he'll be fine."  
  
"You always were an awful liar! That's what comes with being so nice all the time!"  
  
Mia smiled, and was about to speak, when Jenna called out to her.  
  
"Mia, Piers turn is nearly over, you're up!"  
  
"Coming!" she waved at Ivan. The ship required their Psynergy to run, so they took it in turns to power it.  
  
Jenna strolled up to him. "Ok, what's going on?" she asked.  
  
"That's what I'm trying to find out..." said Ivan.  
  
Jenna looked out to sea. She shuddered. She had this fear of falling overboard, into the choppy waves. Her powers wouldn't be able to help her either. Fire doesn't work too well in the middle of the ocean...  
  
"Jenna?"  
  
"Oh? Sorry, I wasn't with it. Did you say something?"  
  
"Doesn't matter!"  
  
Jenna looked at him, and raised an eyebrow. "Ivan, what is it? Tell me!"  
  
"It's nothing, really." He scuffed his shoe on the floor and looked down. "I just suppose I'm jealous of what Felix and Isaac have."  
  
"Don't worry, Ivan. I'm sure you'll meet the girl of your dreams..." She gauged his reaction. He suddenly looked uncomfortable, and was desperately avoiding eye contact. Oh brother. Here we go again...  
  
"Only, it isn't a girl, is it..." said Jenna slowly. Ivan looked at her, and his eyes looked like they were starting to fill up. He wiped them quickly.  
  
"Sorry, I shouldn't get upset..." he said. "I know that you're fine with it, and I AM nearly 18!" he gave a small laugh. Then he looked sad again. "But it is still very hard..."  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it..." Jenna hugged him. Then she pulled away. "But you're not too old to have a hug, are you?" Ivan shook his head.  
  
"HEY, Jenna, Ivan!" Piers called out to them. "Look ahead." They both turned to see dense fog rising. They sailed on, Piers navigating through. Now, the route to Lemuria was better known, but it still required some skill not to hit the jagged rocks that littered the waters.  
  
Then, they entered a cave that lead to the harbour of Lemuria.  
  
"Well, we're here!"  
  
-  
  
A/N - Yeah, I guess the pairing IS gonna be obvious... unless I can come up with a decent twist before then! Which I may...just give me time. And yes, you guessed it, this fic is gonna be a lot of romance, angst, and believe it or not, FLUFF! Oh, yeah, I don't know how marriage works in Golden Sun, so I just did it from what I DO know! 


	2. Dark Waters

Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own Golden Sun blah, blah, blah!  
  
A/N: Hmmm, I have decided to be generous, and give this story a twist I hadn't thought of, and will maybe give some readers what they want! Hehehe! (Rubs hands together in evil glee!) This is all part of my grand scheme to confuse you all!  
  
Anyways, enjoy the twist!  
  
-  
  
Deep under the remains of Mt. Aleph, something stirred. Water started to form, tricking out. It formed a path leading into the near river below Vale, and then joined the open sea...  
  
-  
  
"Travelling so much REALLY takes it out of you!" exclaimed Jenna. Mia smiled. "Yeah, you would have thought that we had learned our lesson by now!" The two girls were unpacking in Piers' spare bedroom.  
  
Ivan was sharing a room with Piers. "So, why did you decide to come back?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Piers?"  
  
"Oh, sorry Ivan. I was miles away..."  
  
"Oh, right." Ivan looked at him, worried, and a bit puzzled. Piers was acting weird, and he KNEW it was something to do with the conversation he had with Mia. Unfortunately for Ivan, he had a conscience, and that meant he respected his friends privacy enough not to use Mind Read. He sighed and continued unpacking.  
  
Jenna shrieked from outside. Ivan looked out of the window to see a drenched Jenna chasing a hysterical Mia, who was trying to run and hold her sides from laughing at the same time. He lifted an eyebrow. He never knew Mia could be bad!  
  
Piers was looking out to the sea. "Something bad is coming..." he said, so quietly that Ivan missed it.  
  
-  
  
They sat around the table eating the food that Piers and Jenna had cooked. Mia frowned.  
  
"What's up?" asked Ivan.  
  
"Oh, nothing. It's just the Lemurians remind me so much of the Mercury clan... and Alex." She sighed. "Why did he do what he did? Was he that hungry for power? He played us all off against each other. Even Saturos and Mernadi had good intentions..."  
  
"Yeah, I didn't get him!" Jenna spoke with her mouth full. Then she swallowed. "I mean, he was always such a gentle man. It drove me mad!"  
  
Piers looked at his plate. "He was a strange character, wasn't he? But I'm sure he had his reasons. I mean, according to Mia, he was good once."  
  
Mia nodded. "I really cared for him... he meant a lot to me... but after what he did..." she shook her head. "We don't even know what happened to him."  
  
Ivan rested his chin on his hand. "This is a cheerful conversation! I mean look at us! We're all fine, healthy, we are surrounded by people we care about. Let's not dwell on the past, but enjoy our time together!"  
  
Jenna had an evil grin. "Piers, do they have alcohol in Lemuria?"  
  
"WHAT?!? JENNA!"  
  
"What? C'mon, we could all do with a bit of fun!" she looked around her. "Wait, lemme guess, you've never drunk before, have you? ANY of you?"  
  
"I have, once." Said Piers.  
  
"Oh, goodie!" Jenna rolled her eyes.  
  
"Why, what did you have in mind, Jen?" asked Ivan.  
  
"Truth or Dare!"  
  
"Can't we play it without alcohol?" asked Mia. "I never touch the stuff, and Ivan's too young. He's only 17!"  
  
"Hey! I'm NEARLY old enough!"  
  
"Nearly, but not quite, Ivan."  
  
"Oh, ok, ok," said Jenna grudgingly. "But we have to do the dares and tell the truth! Ivan can Mind Read, you know!"  
  
"All right. Who goes first?" asked Piers.  
  
"You, because it's your house," said Ivan.  
  
"Hmmm, ok then. Jenna, truth or dare?"  
  
"Erm, truth!"  
  
"Is that your natural hair colour?"  
  
"... That's the best you could come up with? Alright then, yes it is! Mia, truth or dare?"  
  
"I'll have truth, please."  
  
"Are you heterosexual?"  
  
Mia blushed. "No, I'm not..."  
  
Everyone looked at her. "WHAT?!?" exclaimed Ivan. "Are you gay?"  
  
"I thought it was only one question!" said Mia. "Ivan, truth or dare?"  
  
"Well, um, dare!"  
  
"Go and buy some alcohol. I think we're gonna need it..."  
  
-  
  
After a few drinks:  
  
"Ok, then, it's my turn!" said Ivan. Mia, whaz your sex... sex... wha' are you?"  
  
Mia blinked. "I'm um, a whatcha, thingy, erm, not gay, not straight, erm, bi! Yeah, I'm bi!"  
  
Jenna looked at them both in amazement, partly from Mia's confession, and partly the fact they were completely drunk after only one glass. Piers wasn't doing much better.  
  
"Ok! Piers! Truth, or , erm, the other one?"  
  
"Erm, lemme think, truth!"  
  
"Who you fancy most in this thingy, erm, room?"  
  
"Oh, that's easy! Ivan!"  
  
Ivan choked on his drink, and suddnely seemed to sober up considerably. Jenna was shocked. "You fancy Ivan?"  
  
"Never said that," slurred Piers, "its just am gay, so, you know, no women!" he smiled. Then fell over, asleep.  
  
Mia slumped too, onto Jenna's shoulder. Ivan decided to continue drinking, until he had to make a quick dash for the toilet.  
  
"Well, that was interesting!" murmured Jenna.  
  
-  
  
The next morning, everyone, except Jenna, seemed reluctant to get up. They all had hangovers, and unfortunately recalled some of the conversations of last night. Jenna, being the only one conscious, had to drag each of them to their beds.  
  
"Never again!" she muttered. "Lightweights!"  
  
"COME AND GET SOME BREAKFAST!" she shouted cheerily. This was met by a chorus of groans.  
  
After the had all finally gotten up, and the initial pain had subsided, they decided to do a bit of shopping, or at least, the girls decided on that, the boys were dragged along regardless. Mia sidled up to Jenna. "Are you mad?"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"For me never saying that I was, you know..."  
  
"Bisexual? Mia, are you forgetting that my brother just married my best MALE friend?" she laughed. "There are some serious issues within this group! You're bi, and Piers and Ivan are gay-"  
  
"What?" she turned. "Ivan, since when are you gay?"  
  
"Ooops!" said Jenna. Ivan was now glaring so hard, he could have bore his way through Jenna's skull.  
  
"Ivan?" Piers turned. "Are you gay?"  
  
Ivan mumbled.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't catch that!"  
  
"YES! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!?"  
  
"Ok Ivan, don't worry, it's ok!" smiled Piers. Ivan closed his eyes. Then grinned. Jenna caught on. He had read her mind.  
  
"Guess what Jenna is!"  
  
"NO, Ivan, you wouldn't!"  
  
"SHE'S bi too!"  
  
"IVAN!" Ivan ran, Jenna tearing after him, her hand glowing from the power she was building up. They turned the corner, and Mia and Piers could hear a roaring flame (and a roaring Jenna) accompanied by a shrieking Ivan.  
  
-  
  
He dragged himself up onto the shore. Looking up, he knew this place.  
  
"Lemuria..."  
  
He fell unconscious, his blue hair covering his face that was turned to the side.  
  
-  
  
A/N: A lighthearted chapter, as I didn't want to spend too long on the whole "coming out" thing - the whole of The Outcast was based on that alone!  
  
I told you there was a twist! What do you think? Don't worry, there WILL be angst, this chapter is just light relief. Read and Review, and a big thank you to all those who have so far! ^_^  
  
Oh, yeah, I just wanted to point out one thing, because people don't read my bio, and this leads to embarrassment, but I am a GUY! I am NOT a GIRL! (ahem!) So please don't think I'm a girl! I'm only a gay guy, and I'm not even THAT effeminate! 


	3. Undercurrents

Disclaimer: Do I REALLY have to put this? What? Oh all right then! Don't cry! I do not own Golden Sun. There, you happy now?!? Besides, I'm introducing an OC, who is MINE ALL MINE! Muahahahaha!!!!!  
  
A/N: Just for the record, I was supposed to be also writing Final Fantasy and Digimon fics, but all you Golden Sun readers give such great feedback, I'm sticking with pure Golden Sun for the moment! ^_^ Thanks for all the great feedback, and I've barely started! And yeah, I brought back Alex, due to popular demand. And yeah, everyone is gay/bi, again! But hey, if it wasn't, you would worry about me!  
  
Oh, and Orion's Shadow? Don't worry if you haven't guessed the pairing! It will make it all the more fun when you do! Besides, it won't be that clear- cut just who the pairings are.  
  
-  
  
His eyes slowly opened. Everything was blurred. He blinked a couple of times. He saw the face of a girl, a Lemurian, hovering above him.  
  
"Ugh..."  
  
"Oh, you're awake! Thank goodness! Here, drink some of this."  
  
The man sat up, and took the steaming mug off of the girl. He sipped it, slowly, looking at the girl, who was now getting uncomfortable.  
  
"Erm, I found you, on the beach. You were unconscious, so I brought you here..."  
  
"Who are you? And why are you doing all of this?"  
  
"Me? Oh, my name is Seira. And this is Lemuria. And I'm helping you, because I'm not the sort of person who leaves people for dead. What's you're name?"  
  
"Alex."  
  
-  
  
Piers sat on a rock, looking out to sea. Mia joined him.  
  
"We seem to be doing this a lot!" she joked. No response. "Piers, everyone is getting worried. You've been so unresponsive. Is this about that conversation we had?"  
  
Piers turned to look at her, tears in his eyes. "When I lost my mother, I felt so alone. And I've realised that I'm going to be spending the rest of my life alone. There's no one in Lemuria for me."  
  
"What about outside of Lemuria?"  
  
"They are all considerably younger than me. That isn't a possibility."  
  
"Oh, like heck it isn't!" exclaimed Mia. "You may be old in our years, but you don't look it. And if you left Lemuria, you would age at the same rate as all of us. If someone came to Lemuria, they would age at the same rate as you."  
  
"I suppose..."  
  
"There's no 'suppose' about it! You WILL find someone, how can a great guy like you fail?" Piers smiled at her. "Thank you Mia."  
  
"Hey, don't mention it. Anyway, I need a favour..."  
  
"Hm? What is it?"  
  
"Could you arrange it so me and Jenna are alone tonight? I need to talk to her."  
  
Piers raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be? Mia, do you LIKE Jenna?"  
  
Mia blushed.  
  
"Maybe just a teensie weensie bit..."  
  
-  
  
Alex watched Seira as she cleaned. She had shoulder length aqua blue hair, but dark blue highlights. She looked to be in her late teens or early twenties, but being Lemurian, he knew better.  
  
"You really shouldn't help me you know. You have no idea what my past holds." He said, rather coolly.  
  
Seira looked at him. "Does it matter?" she asked. "How am I supposed to judge who needs help or not? For all I know, my saving you could bring about the destruction OR salvation of Lemuria! Don't try getting all deep and mysterious on me!" she grinned.  
  
Alex sighed. She reminded him of a certain Mercury Adept that had tried to see the best in him...  
  
Mia.  
  
-  
  
"So, what is it you want to talk about, Mia?"  
  
Jenna was strolling with the blue haired girl, the sun had just set.  
  
"Was Ivan right, when he said you were bisexual?"  
  
"Erm, yeah. I guess it's something else we have in common!" she smiled. "So, what is it? Spill!"  
  
"Well, I don't know how to say this, but-"  
  
Suddenly, Mia clutched her head. "Mia? What's wrong?"  
  
"Something, great power..."  
  
-  
  
"Piers, what the hell is it?" Ivan was desperately trying to get the Adept to talk to him.  
  
"It can't be... he's gone, how can he..."  
  
"WHO?!?!?"  
  
-  
  
"... Alex." Said Mia.  
  
-  
  
Alex was clutching his head, too. No, how could they be here? How could SHE be here? And that sailor! That means, the others...  
  
"Alex, what's wrong?" Seira's aqua eyes were filled with worry.  
  
Alex slowly smiled. "Nothing. Nothing at all..."  
  
-  
  
A/N: Only a short chapter, but it was the perfect place to stop. Besides, it meant it was posted sooner! There are a LOT of potential relationships here, hehehe, and as for which ones go ahead, well, you will have to see.  
  
Read and Review, and I'll get the next chapter up! ^_^ 


	4. Making Waves

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun, but I really think I should, considering ALL the fics I've written! Lol!  
  
A/N: A big thank you again to all the peeps that have reviewed. (So far, this is doing as well as The Outcast! YAY!) I must say though, I reckon reading you're reviews are just as interesting as reading fics! Hehehe! And I think I may have started an indirect lovers tiff between two reviewers: Kairi and OOkami! Heeheehee! Sorry girls, couldn't resist!  
  
I also noticed on a certain bio (mentioning no names DarkSamurai!) that this certain someone said that stupid fics about Isaac and Felix yaoi were popping up. Hmmm, I hope that wasn't aimed at me... lol! There is nothing wrong with a bit of Isaac/Felix! I think they make a pretty hot couple!  
  
Anyway, read on, and tell me what you think (and don't worry, Orions Shadow, the pairings WILL be apparent soon!) So, please review!!!!  
  
-  
  
He could hear the ocean. He was walking on a beach, the air smelling strongly of salt water. There was a figure ahead of him, and a figure behind. The figure behind called his name.  
  
"Alex!"  
  
He turned to see who it was. Mia. He felt a tug in his conscience. He had done so much to hurt this girl, but why did he care? She was looking at him, her soft eyes studying his...  
  
"Alex!"  
  
He turned to the other figure. The Water Adept, Piers. He remembered when they had first met. He had pretended to be hurt with Jenna for replacing him. I fact, he had often wondered about this adept, who had seemed so kind, the total opposite to himself. He was also very attractive... NO! He shouldn't think like that at all! He is NOT gay!  
  
A third figure approached.  
  
"Alex..."  
  
-  
  
"ALEX!!! Will you wake UP?"  
  
Alex opened his eyes with a start. "Finally!" Seira stood with her hands on her hips. "I thought I might have lost you there!"  
  
Alex grumbled and sat up.  
  
"For what it's worth, just because you like one guy, doesn't make you gay. You like Mia too, don't you?"  
  
Alex stared at her. "What? Are you psychic or something?"  
  
"No!" she laughed. "It's not MY fault if you talk in you're sleep!" Her grin faded. "You DO know that Piers is here, don't you? And some friends of his."  
  
"Is one a female Water Adept?" Seira nodded. "Damn! Mia..." he replied.  
  
-  
  
Mia poked at her breakfast absent-mindedly. Piers was pacing up and down.  
  
"I don't understand it!" said Jenna. "Why didn't WE feel anything?"  
  
"Well, Alex, Piers and Mia are all Mercurian. That's probably why..." Ivan frowned. "But we need to find out where he is!"  
  
"Right!" Piers stopped. "I'm gonna ask around, see if anybody knows anything. If he's nearby, he'll be in Lemuria."  
  
"What should we do if we find him?" murmured Mia. "Fight?"  
  
"I don't know..." Piers sat down. "What do you think?"  
  
"I'm not the best person to ask." Replied Mia. "My feelings for him have clouded my judgement before."  
  
"But we should go now." Said Ivan. "Before he gats the chance to do any harm. Jenna and me will go. As we aren't Water Adepts, he's less likely to sense us."  
  
"But WE are more likely to sense HIM!" argued Piers.  
  
"Ok, ok, tone down the testosterone!" exclaimed Jenna. "If we all go, we'll find him quicker."  
  
-  
  
Piers feet ached, and he needed to sit down.  
  
"Oh, hello Piers! How are you?"  
  
Piers looked up to see a girl carrying a basket with some supplies. "Oh, hello Seira."  
  
"Don't die of enthusiasm or anything!" she joked.  
  
"Sorry. Hey, have you heard or seen anything...strange in the last few days?"  
  
Seira hesitated. "This is about Alex, isn't it?"  
  
"What? How did you know?"  
  
"Well, the whole town IS talking about it! But why are you so troubled?"  
  
"He's a dangerous man."  
  
"There's a but isn't there?"  
  
"Mia said he used to be good, and I admit, there IS something about him. Not just the mystery. OR the fact he's a gentleman. Just... well, I think under different circumstances, I would like to get to know him, that's all."  
  
Seira smiled. "Well, if you DO meet him, tell him. You never know!"  
  
Piers smiled back. "I will. You be careful, though. He might charm you off your feet!"  
  
She waved goodbye, and Piers sighed. She knew something. Damn, that girl! She was too naïve! Piers could bet she had been helping him. She HAD been the one to help Babi, after all. She was too sheltered. He decided to follow.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Piers turned to see Ivan sprint up to him. He stopped upon seeing Piers' face. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh, nothing," he replied distantly.  
  
"Piers, can I ask you something? Well, I've been doing a lot of thinking, and putting together bit of conversation I've overheard you and Mia having. You're lonely, aren't you?"  
  
Piers looked speechless, then nodded. A tear trickled down his face. "More than you know..." he whispered.  
  
Ivan hesitated. Then, took a step forwards. Hesitated again, then looked up into the taller adept's face. He pulled Piers head down to his own, and kissed him. Piers was too shocked to respond, but then Ivan whispered in his ear:  
  
"If you aren't mad, meet me by the eastern cliff tonight." Then he ran off.  
  
Piers was dumbfounded. Then he shook his head. That could wait until tonight. He had to find Alex.  
  
By the time he reached Seira's house, it was empty. On the table was a note.  
  
I know what you feel, she told me. I don't want to hurt anyone, just to talk. Meet me at the beach, tonight.  
  
Piers read it. Alex. He wanted to meet tonight, too!  
  
Damn...  
  
-  
  
Alex was lost in thought. Should he go to the beach, or should he head over to Piers house? From here, he could see Mia, sat by herself. Had she been crying? He had to choose. Mia, or Piers.  
  
-  
  
Ivan was shaking. Would Piers meet him? Was he mad? He didn't care about Piers age. It didn't matter. Because Ivan was...  
  
In love.  
  
-  
  
Jenna was tired after a fruitful search, and looked over to Piers window. There was a figure inside. Mia. Jenna thought back to before Mia had sensed Alex. She had been about to tell Jenna something. Then, slowly, realisation dawned. Did Mia like her? Jenna's heart skipped a beat. Then she scolded herself. What if she was wrong? Should she make the first move?  
  
Jenna stood there. What should she do?  
  
-  
  
A/N: Make sure you read the last part carefully, coz it's complicated! Good twist eh? So, who gets off with whom? I WILL tell you, the next chapter WON'T necessarily be the last one, depending on the pairings.  
  
As for the pairings, well, that's where all of YOU wonderful peeps come in! Again, YOU all get a say in what happens! I'll add the next chapter ONLY when enough peeps review! And, DarkSamurai, NO comments about my pairings, unless it's praise! Lol!  
  
Please Read and Review! ^_^ 


	5. Tears

Disclaimer: Don't own Golden Sun (grumbles) but if I DID, there would be YAOI GALORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: Now this is another confusing chapter. I've got one more twist planned! Hehehe! I think there's gonna be one after this, but anyways, enjoy this (unfortunately short) chapter, and tell me what you think! Oh, yeah, ANGST AND FLUFF ALERT!!!! But ESPECIALLY angst!!!!  
  
-  
  
Mia sat at the table and wiped her eyes. What should she do? She had been SO close to telling Jenna, and Alex was back, and Piers was depressed... oh, bother it! She laid her head on the table, desperately trying not to cry.  
  
Then, she felt someone softly stroking her hair, making comforting noises, and then kissed the back of her head, ever so softly. But she felt it. Her heart beat harder, and she turned.  
  
-  
  
Piers wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do. How would he know? He shook his head, and continued towards his future.  
  
Whatever, and with whoever that may be.  
  
-  
  
"What..."  
  
"Shh, don't cry, Mia, please don't cry."  
  
"How, why did you..."  
  
"I realised, that I felt...something. For you. Like never before. And I want you to stop hurting. I want to be the reason you stop hurting. Because...I love you."  
  
And Mia wrapped her arms around her lover's head, and they kissed.  
  
-  
  
Ivan sat by the cliff. He sighed. A tear trickled down his face. Stupid! He shouldn't have said anything! He put his head in his hands and started to cry.  
  
-  
  
Piers strode down to the beach. Stood there was a man.  
  
"You're late."  
  
"I wasn't sure if..."  
  
Alex turned, grabbed Piers and kissed him fiercely. "Does that answer any questions?"  
  
Piers nodded dumbly. This is what he wanted right? To feel this, this LUST, to feel completely infatuated.  
  
Alex embraced him. "And now, we are together." He breathed.  
  
Piers looked at him. "But after all you have done... you used us all. You betrayed your comrades. How do I know..."  
  
"You don't." Alex smiled. "And that's what makes it all the more delicious!"  
  
Alex took Piers hand, and they went to the inn. "Mia is at your place tonight." He stated.  
  
Piers looked at him. How did he know THAT? The small doubt in Piers mind started to grow. Was this right?  
  
They opened the door. Alex started to kiss Piers lightly on the neck, soft butterfly kisses. "Oh God!" gasped Piers. Alex grinned. "You like this?"  
  
"Oh YES, don't stop!" Piers hadn't felt like this ever! But, in the back of his mind, he was unsure...  
  
Alex pulled off Piers shirt, and started kissing the sailor's toned chest. Piers clung onto Alex, who was grinning to himself. Piers was so innocent, and he hadn't even got started!  
  
"Oh. God, I never knew, I could feel, like, like THIS! Oh, oh, IVAN!"  
  
Alex pulled away suddenly. "What did you say?"  
  
Piers looked sick. "I don't know..."  
  
"Get out"  
  
"Alex, I..."  
  
"I KNEW I made the wrong choice!" snarled Alex.  
  
Piers looked stunned. And then, "Mia. You really wanted her, didn't you? I'm second best..." He looked at Alex. "At least now I know. Who I REALLY love."  
  
With that, he pulled on his shirt and ran out of the Inn.  
  
-  
  
As he passed his house, he saw two figures in the window. Mia, and... Jenna? So, THAT'S why Alex hadn't gone to see her. Jenna had got there first. Piers smiled. They loved each other, and would be happy. Now, he had his own situation to sort out.  
  
-  
  
Ivan wiped his eyes. What was the point? You save the world, and for what? Loneliness? He had had enough! He looked over the cliff edge. What was the point in going on?  
  
-  
  
Piers finally reached the cliff. There was no one there. "IVAN!" he shouted. Then he realised where he was. And how upset Ivan would have been.  
  
"Oh, dear Mercury, no." he whispered, tears falling freely.  
  
-  
  
A/N: Now I COULD leave it there... and have my first ever non-happy ending. What do you think? Should it be REALLY angst? Part of me (the part that loves fluff) wants it to be happy, but I'm not sure. I need you're opinion peeps! Do you want FLUFF? Yay or Nay? Review! Oh, yeah, and I'm sorry for the chapter being a bit short, but I've been VERY busy recently! I have a (tragic) love life of my own! 


	6. High Tide

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun, but my birthday is 17th December, so now you know what to buy me! Hehehe!  
  
A/N: Ok, and I'm sorry for those who were expecting it, but this is ME were talking about! I DON'T DO SAD!!! So, this chapter is gonna be happy! And I'll leave it so a sequel can be written, if you want me to write one that is!  
  
-  
  
Piers finally reached the cliff. There was no one there. "IVAN!" he shouted. Then he realised where he was. And how upset Ivan would have been.  
  
"Oh, dear Mercury, no." he whispered, tears falling freely.  
  
He ran to the edge. Below, the sea smashed against the rocks violently. Piers looked down trying to see any sign of the Wind Adept. "IVAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he was practically screaming. He collapsed onto the floor, crying anew.  
  
-  
  
Alex walked along the beach. The stars were starting to come out.  
  
"I take it that all was not well?"  
  
Alex turned. And then sighed. "Go home Seira. Do yourself a favour, and have nothing to do with me."  
  
"But I feel I'm involved!" she said indignantly, hands on her hips. "Why throw it all away? So you didn't get Mia OR Piers. That doesn't mean its over." She smiled, and took his arm. "So, what do you have planned?"  
  
"You don't give up, do you?"  
  
"Nope!"  
  
Alex sighed. She was so naïve, always trying to see the best in him. But for once, he appreciated her company. She was...nice. Hopeful. He hadn't hurt her, one of the few people he hadn't.  
  
Right now, she was the most precious thing in this world.  
  
Alex wasn't going to let her go. Not right now.  
  
-  
  
"Ivan..." sobbed Piers.  
  
"Oh, my God, Piers are you ok?!?"  
  
Piers whirled round. "IVAN?!?" he threw his arms around the Adept, almost crushing him.  
  
"Whoa...Piers...can't...breath!"  
  
"Oh, sorry!" Piers let him go sheepishly. He then wiped the last of his tears off his cheek. "I thought that you had..."  
  
"What? No, although, at the time I WAS thinking about it. I just needed some space. After all, I know you don't want me..."  
  
"Ivan. Shut up." Piers leaned in to kiss the adept, Ivan shocked at first, then kissing back.  
  
"Ivan? Are you crying?"  
  
Ivan pulled away, tears falling, but a huge grin on his face. "It's ok." He sniffed. "Its happy crying!"  
  
-  
  
Jenna woke, to find the blue haired adept already awake, on her side, head resting on her arm, looking at Jenna.  
  
"Your so cute when you sleep!"  
  
"Really? Felix says my snoring could wake the dead!" The two girls giggled. "So what now?"  
  
"Breakfast!"  
  
-  
  
The girls walked downstairs arm in arm, just as the door opened, and two very smug adepts walked in.  
  
"Had a good night boys?" Jenna asked.  
  
"Yup!" beamed Ivan. "How about you two?" he added slyly.  
  
"Oh, you know." Mia waved a hand dismissively.  
  
They stood in awkward silence.  
  
"So..." began Piers. Then his stomach rumbled. "Hmm, I think we need some breakfast!" he grinned.  
  
-  
  
"What about Alex?" asked Mia. Jenna frowned. Now more than ever she didn't like to hear his name. He had hurt the one she loved.  
  
"I doubt he's still in Lemuria. He knows we're here."  
  
Mia stood up. "Well, maybe we can catch him first!"  
  
-  
  
"Are you sure you want to come?"  
  
"Are you kidding? I've always wanted to see the world! Not a lot happens in Lemuria."  
  
Alex smiled. Despite the fact this girl was actually a damn site older than Alex himself, she seemed full of life's energy. Now there was a problem. Between the two of them, they wouldn't be able to power a ship...  
  
He heard footsteps running.  
  
"Quick, hide!"  
  
Mia entered the dock first. "Well, I think all the ships are here!"  
  
"So he's still here..." murmured Jenna.  
  
"Ouch! Oh, dammit!" came an anonymous voice.  
  
Piers raised an eyebrow, and walked over to the crates near the dock. Alex stood up, hand on his forehead. Seira followed. "Great going!" he rolled his eyes.  
  
Piers stopped. "Seira, go home. This doesn't concern you."  
  
"Yes it does. Alex is my friend."  
  
Alex looked at her. Friend? Not many called him THAT.  
  
"Can't you just let him, no, let US, go? I know you've all found happiness. Can't Alex have another chance too?"  
  
"But he's dangerous!" started Jenna.  
  
"Wait." Said Mia. "Maybe she's right. Alex was good once, maybe its time for a fresh start." She put an arm around her girlfriend. "After all, we're happy, right?"  
  
Jenna nodded, albeit hesitantly.  
  
Mia looked at Alex. "Me and Jenna are going home. It would be in both our interests to travel together."  
  
Jenna opened her mouth to protest, but stopped her self. "He'd better not attack us or anything."  
  
Alex smiled, and this time, it was a genuine smile. "Don't worry. I want to start anew. My old life wasn't going anywhere anyway."  
  
-  
  
Piers and Ivan waved the ship off, watching it disappear into the fog beyond.  
  
"So, in Lemuria, we will live a lot longer, won't we?" asked Ivan. "And THAT means, more time together!"  
  
Piers grinned at his boyfriend's realisation.  
  
"But, saying that, I don't want to waste a minute!" Ivan grinned back. He grabbed his lover's hand, and led him to Piers' bedroom, closing the door behind them.  
  
-  
  
End  
  
-  
  
A/N - OK, SO FLAME ME!! It's sappy, fluffy, but I DON'T CARE!!! It's MY fic, and it will NOT be sad! Life is depressing enough, so I like my fics to bring the feel god factor! ^_^  
  
Read and Review!  
  
Side Note: I'm starting my new fic, "Only Human" so keep a look out, ok? 


End file.
